The Frostbitten Weeping Willow
by Magdalena Iris Roth
Summary: REVAMPED AND UPDATED! BladeBuffy fic. What happens when Willow brings Deacon Frost back from the dead undead? Will the guilt of what she has done destroy her, or will Frost?
1. Welcome To Sunnydale

*******************************  
  
THE FROSTBITTEN WEEPING WILLOW  
  
*******************************  
  
By Magdalena Roth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a Blade/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fic. It takes place before Willow and Oz meet in season 2. Willow is good with magic even though she did not become familiar with it till the seasons after.  
  
I don't own any of these characters except for the ones that are obviously not in Blade or Buffy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Welcome To Sunnydale  
  
*****************************  
  
Sunnydale, California:  
  
The bell for first period was about to ring and Buffy was still not there! Willow was beginning to become worried about her friend.  
  
"Hey, where's Buffy?" Xander asked as he walked towards the steps in front of the school where Willow was standing.  
  
"She's not here yet, I haven't seen her since last night before patrolling. Do you think something might have..." Willow began to say, her worries were then interrupted by Xander.  
  
"I'm sure she is fine, probably just out with Angel again, that's all." Xander assured he, a look of hate came over his face as he spoke the last part.  
  
Just then Buffy came running up to the step where they stood.  
  
"Am I late, am I?" she said almost out of breath.  
  
"No, the bell hasn't rung yet." Xander said looking her over.  
  
"Where were you? I was worried!" Willow asked her frantically.  
  
"Willow you're always worried, besides I was with Angel, I fell asleep at his place."  
  
"See! I told ya!" Xander shouted, Buffy just looked at him unimpressed as she shook her head.  
  
Willow sighed as the bell rang and she rushed to her first class.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The vampires began to gather under the streets of Sunnydale, one by one they entered the haven.  
  
"We need to discuss the slayer situation." An elder vampire spoke over the crowd as everyone gave him their attention. "They are about to wipe us out, we must come to some kind of arrangement! Too many of our kind are making their presence known, if we expose ourselves to them it will mean our existence! We must..." he was interrupted suddenly by another vampire.  
  
"We must try and over power them! We are more powerful than the humans, so why are we less powerful against these humans? We are the ones that rule the night, not them!" she spoke with power and disrespect, she gave the elder a hateful look as he continued after her.  
  
"If we do that we will be extinct for sure you stupid girl!" he disputed, her anger became stronger after his response.  
  
She stormed out of the room and down the hallways that lay under the sewers of Sunnydale. The vampires of importance had created an entire mansion under the town. The girl walked to her room, when she stepped in there was another vampire there to greet her.  
  
"Did he agree, Zoe?" she looked in the other vamps direction.  
  
"No, Gavin, he did not." she spoke in a cocky tone of voice as she looked at him irritated. "Looks like we're gonna have to take matters into our own hands."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was now third period and the lunch bell had just rung, Willow, Buffy and Xander made their way to the library to see Giles. When they arrived Giles was rummaging through a stack of old books and mumbling to himself like he always did when he was busy.  
  
"What's up Giles!" Buffy said startling him.  
  
"I'm searching for a text on an ancient blood god of some kind named La- Magra." he said as he cleaned his glasses.  
  
"So what's with this La-Magra guy?" Xander asked.  
  
"Apparently he can be resurrected and reborn in a worthy vampire and cause an apocalypse." Giles said calmly.  
  
"And you say it like it's a good thing." Buffy responded bluntly, Giles only glanced at her.  
  
"So what can we do to help?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well apparently he was said to have already been resurrected but someone stopped him. It was said to all be a legend but it only took place a few years ago. There has been some talk about the blood god among some of the vampires around here. I believe it all took place in a city back east, perhaps we could try to perform some kind of binding spell against him, to make sure he can never be resurrected again."  
  
"Ooh! Spell, can I help?" Willow asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't know, it could be dangerous and I don't want you to..." he was cut of by her begging.  
  
"Please Giles, I promise I'll follow it right from the book and concentrate, besides I've been practicing and I'm becoming pretty good at this spell thing!" Willow announced proudly.  
  
"Alright, besides it says we need a pure soul to perform the ritual anyway and well..." he trailed off as he looked Willow over. "And well, you fit the profile."  
  
Buffy and Xander just looked around unaware of what was going on in the room. The class bell rang and they exited the library and went on with the school day.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was now night and around midnight, the time in which the spell was to be preformed. They were all gathered in the library again, this time with the ingredients and books used to perform the ritual. Willow sat Indian style on one of the tables in the center of the library, Buffy, Xander and Giles were burning incense around her.  
  
Willow picked up one of the books and began to read from it aloud, she spoke in a different language that made no since to any of them. They went on with the spell until the clock struck twelve midnight, then all the lights in the town flickered. Willow continued to speak the language until she came to the last line, as she said it a strange feeling overcame her and she passed out.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled as she dropped the incense and grabbed Willow before her head hit the table.  
  
Xander and Giles also ran to her as she began to come to, she sat up with amazement, then she glanced around the room as a look of failure came over her face.  
  
"Awww! It didn't work." She said sadly putting her head down.  
  
"What didn't work?" Xander asked puzzled.  
  
"The spell, it was supposed to give us a sign!" Willow sighed.  
  
"Well the lights did that weird flashy thing." Buffy said to her.  
  
"No, it was supposed to be bigger than that." Willow replied.  
  
"Well exactly how much bigger Willow?" Giles asked looking at the book.  
  
"A lot bigger!" Willow said rubbing her head "I feel all light headed."  
  
"It's the spell it drains you temporarily." Giles mumbled as he flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is! Oh... well according to this we're glad the spell didn't work." He said closing the book and placing it on the table.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because the sign that La-Magra was bound from being summoned was the resurrection of the last vampire to have summoned him." Giles explained as he put away the books and ingredients.  
  
"Well that would have been no biggy, Buffy see vamp, Buffy stake!" Xander said laughing slightly at his own joke.  
  
"Yeah Giles, I could have taken care of that little problem." Buffy added.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, according to the rumors the last vampire to summon La- Magra was no easy task of staking. In fact he tried to start a vampire war against the humans, he thought we were nothing more than cattle to his kind." Giles finished putting the things away.  
  
"Sounds like an all around nice guy." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed." Giles stated bluntly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The deep crimson traces of blood slowly seeped from the walls of the temple. The blood poured down the walls to the center of the stone chamber where it came together to form a human-like figure. Suddenly the figure disappeared from the Temple of Eternal Night and reappeared at the entrance of the Californian town. The figure slowly stood and glared at his new surroundings, he looked at the sign that towered in front of him. He read the sign as a smile came over his pale face, "Welcome To Sunnydale".  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The next morning at school Buffy was late as usual, the only difference was that Willow didn't join Xander in waiting for her.  
  
"I'm late again, I know... wait, where's Will?" Buffy asked as she ran to the steps.  
  
"Uh, she said she'd be at her locker. Well actually she said, and I quote, 'I'll be at my locker if anyone cares!'." Xander explained as he and Buffy walked into the school.  
  
Buffy looked confused as they walked to where Willow was, searching through books in her locker.  
  
"Hi Will!" Buffy said waving. "What cha doing?"  
  
"Looking for my Biology book and failing at that miserably! No surprise, its not like I can do anything right!" Willow said sadly as she slammed her locker door shut.  
  
"Willow! You didn't do anything wrong, its not your fault, it just wasn't meant to be that's all." Buffy said as she put her arm around Willow trying to comfort her.  
  
"Besides, I have your Biology book right here! I kinda copied a few of the homework answers down." Xander said smiling as he pulled the book out of his backpack and handed it to Willow.  
  
"Look, I'm sure Giles will handle everything, besides he said himself he was glad the spell didn't work." Buffy reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right. Giles said that the spell would have resurrected the vampire to the place he was summoned." Willow said as she looked down at the floor while she walked to her first period class, just then the class bell rang.  
  
"Doesn't that mean he would be brought here, to Sunnydale?" Xander said looking at Buffy confused.  
  
"I guess. We're just lucky that spell didn't work, but still... poor Willow, I wish there was something we could do to make her feel better..." Buffy commented.  
  
Just then the sight of Principle Snider walking their way interrupted Buffy, she quickly ran up the steps to her classroom. Xander stood there for a moment, still trying to understand the previous conversation.  
  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere Mr. Harris?" Snider said, Xander jumped and ran in the opposite direction. "Don't run!!!" Snider yelled at him as he ran down the hallway.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He was lucky to have found a place to stay that would shield him from the sun. Deacon did not know how he had arrived in California, or why he was no longer La-Magra. He was happy to be himself again, he could barely remember anything that had happened the night he was slayed by Blade. Being a god wasn't all that Deacon had imagined it to be, in fact it was a far cry from what he had hoped. His only worry now was why he was in Sunnydale and how he had got there. He looked around the abandoned building he was hiding from the sun in, his mind was wild with thoughts and questions that he was determined to have answered soon. 


	2. Prey

**************  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Prey  
  
**************  
  
The last bell of the day had rung and school was finally over, yet Willow was still feeling bad about how her spell had gone wrong. She walked to the courtyard of the school where Buffy and Xander were waiting.  
  
"I'm so glad this god awful day is over!" Buffy shouted in relief, then she saw that the look on Willow's face had not changed since that morning. "You okay Willow?"  
  
"I'm fine just tired, that's all." She muttered in response, Buffy just looked at Willow, not believing her excuse.  
  
Once Willow was home she walked slowly to her room and closed the door behind her. As she lay on her bed she began to think of what she had said to Buffy earlier, she was tired, tired of being Willow! Tired of the same old thing, being head of the class, always helping Giles, always being a Scooby... second hand to the Slayer! She decided it was time for a change, she looked in the mirror and decided that the first thing to change was her appearance.  
  
Willow ran to her mother's room and found her makeup, she began to put it on, it had to make her look different, it had to be dramatic. She outlined her eyes in black and put on dark gray eye shadow and silver glitter over it. She colored her lips dark, blood red with her mother's lipstick. She pinned her bright red hair up and left some small strands down.  
  
The next step was something to wear, she went to her mother's closet and found a long black satin skirt and a long sleeve see-through black lace top. Willow went back to her room and found a tight dark red tank top to put under the lace top. She went in the bathroom and changed her clothes, when she came out she stood in front of the mirror in her room, she liked what she saw, she looked older, gothic even, she was no longer the child- like girl that she had been before. Smiling, Willow paraded around in front of the mirror with joy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Even though he was extremely tired, Deacon could not sleep under the circumstances of being somewhere he was unfamiliar with and not knowing how he had came to be there. Then he looked around the building he was hiding in, he decided to find out more about this place. As he walked through the large and cluttered old rooms he realized it was an abandoned factory of some kind. Then he heard the faint sounds of voices at the far end of the building.  
  
As he slowly approached the section of the factory that the voices were coming from he peered through one of the large crates. He stared into what looked like a bedroom and found that there were two people on the bed, then he looked closer and realized that they were vampires.  
  
"But Spike I want to get my own dinner tonight! Please darling!" The one lying down spoke softly to the one sitting next to her on the bed, she seemed ill yet willfully strong with an innocent look on her pale face.  
  
"I told you Dru that you're still too weak to hunt, wait till we find a way to make you strong again. Just wait luv, I promise you can feed till you drop once you're better!" the other vampire told her.  
  
And then suddenly the dark haired female vampire started to shake oddly and moan, as she started to screech strangely the male vamp next to her began to comfort and question her.  
  
"What is it luv, what's wrong pet... Drusilla, what do you see dear?" he asked as she stared blankly into space as she raised her hands to her face and covered her eyes.  
  
"The walls, the walls are bleeding! Blood is dripping from the ceiling! The lightning, the blood, it clouds everything!" Then she uncovered her eyes and stared straight at where Deacon was hiding, slowly she pointed her finger at the crate he was behind. "There, the blood pours to there!"  
  
Spike then got up from the bed and walked over to the crate, Deacon moved out from behind it as he neared closer to it.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you then?" He asked the vampire who had invaded their home.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Deacon asked back.  
  
"I asked you first!" Spike answered as Drusilla began moaning again.  
  
"He's the one in my dream, the unholy one! The one that the 'father' embodied!" Deacon just looked at the obviously mad woman.  
  
"So you're the vampire I've heard so much about, but wait... weren't you supposed to be dead or something?" Spike questioned.  
  
"We're all dead aren't we?" Deacon asked as he circled Spike and then walked over to the bed that Drusilla was laying on.  
  
"You know what I mean, gone for good, killed! Or at least that's what Dru saw." Spike squawked back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was, I don't really remember much of it to be honest." Deacon said as he leaned against the canopy's post at the foot of the bed, staring at Drusilla curiously the whole time.  
  
She sat up in the bed and smiled at him, them she looked over at Spike and signaled for him to come closer.  
  
"So what's your name anyhow?" Spike asked as he moved towards the bed and rested at Drusilla's side.  
  
She stroked his hand lightly as he sat beside her, yet she kept her dark gaze on Deacon the whole time.  
  
"Deacon Frost." He answered as he stood at the foot of the bed staring at the two.  
  
"Welcome to our home, I'm Drusilla and this is my love Spike."  
  
Deacon just nodded and looked around the room. His gaze fell upon the rows of porcelain dolls, he looked back at the two again strangely, he then walked over to the dolls and picked up one of the disfigured looking toys.  
  
"Don't touch!" Drusilla screamed at him, he put the doll down almost immediately. "They're my children, they mustn't be disturbed!"  
  
"Looks like its too late sweetheart." Deacon whispered as he looked back at her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The sun had finally set and night was upon Sunnydale. Buffy was patrolling as usual and was anxious to get to the Bronze, Angel had promised to meet her and the gang there that night, yet she had told Giles she would patrol as usual. She waited for the vamp to emerge from its grave as she nervously bit at her golden painted nails, then suddenly the vamp arose and Buffy kicked and staked him almost in a second. She shook of the ashes from the aftermath and walked towards the Bronze quickly.  
  
Willow was tired of sitting in her room and reading, she had done all her homework and was starting to get bored. She walked over to the mirror and examined herself again, she was so happy with the way she looked, so she decided to show it off! She closed her books, grabbed her tall-healed black boots and laced them up her black stockinged legs. She left her house and headed towards the Bronze, almost skipping down the street.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Deacon was now beginning to find out more and more about the town he was in. Spike had given him a new black shirt that closely resembled the one he had previously worn except for the fact there were no rips or tares in it.  
  
"So, where can I get a decent meal around here?" Deacon asked crudely.  
  
"Well there's the Bronze, unfortunately the slayer is probably there with her groupies, so..." Spike responded.  
  
"The slayer's the girl you told me about, Buffy?" Deacon asked.  
  
"Yup! That's the one, real bitch that one is." Spike answered as he cuddled with Dru.  
  
"I don't think she'd be much of a problem." Deacon knew that even though he was no longer La-Magra, he was still extremely strong from absorbing some of the blood god's power. "I mean she's just some little girl from high- school that read too many vampire stories and thinks she can kill them cuz a group of old English guys say she's some special 'slayer'!" Deacon said arrogantly.  
  
Spike looked at him almost laughing.  
  
"You defiantly have never met a slayer!" Spike scoffed, Dru just looked at him smiling playfully.  
  
Deacon looked back at them smirking.  
  
"I guess not, but maybe it's about time I did."  
  
Even though Spike had told him going to the Bronze was a bad idea, Deacon ignored him and decided to go anyway. He walked down the quiet streets of Sunnydale, it was quiet compared to where he had previously lived, he then followed a group of teenagers that were headed to the club.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
When Buffy arrived at the Bronze she was almost out of breath from running all the way there from the graveyard. As she walked into the club she spotted Cordelia on the dance floor, acting like she was the center of the universe, as usual. She then saw Xander and walked over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Hi, where's Willow?" she asked him while she looked around in search of the red head.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she still feels bad about last night, I don't know." Xander shrugged and noticed Buffy was still looking around the Bronze even though she knew Willow was not there. "What's the matter, can't find 'lover boy'?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy then saw Angel as he walked through the door, she ran over to him, ignoring Xander and his last remark.  
  
Willow stepped up to where the entrance of the Bronze was, she took a deep breath and walked inside. She strolled right past Buffy and Angel, they didn't even seem to notice her, then she walked to where Xander was and sat down right next to him. He glanced at her, and then at the table, then he finally realized who she was.  
  
"WILLOW!?!" he yelled as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Buffy turned around and looked towards Xander as she heard him yell. Her and Angel ran to Xander and both yelled the same thing as the laid eyes on the red head they almost didn't recognize.  
  
"Willow!!!" they yelled as they stared with amazement, Willow just smiled at them lightly, proud of the chaos she had created.  
  
"What happened to you?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"Nothing I just decided it was time for a change, don't you like it?" she asked, her appearance might have changed, but not the sweet tone of her voice.  
  
"It's great... I guess, I mean, I love it!" Xander said unsure yet kind.  
  
"Yeah, its real nice Willow, its different, I like it though." Buffy said trying to cheer her up.  
  
Willow looked at Angel, expecting a reply from him.  
  
"I... I like it too Willow." Angel said just as unsure as Xander had sounded.  
  
Willow smiled with joy as her entire face seemed to light up with happiness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Deacon looked up at the sign above the entrance that read "Bronze", then he walked inside as his eyes scanned the room. He walked to the bar and just stood there watching the other patrons of the club closely. Then his icy blue eyes landed on Cordelia as she danced around the floor like she owned the place, dismissing any guy who she thought was unworthy of dancing with her. As he watched her he could tell that she was a real bitch, but would be easy to handle once he laid some of his charm on her. He moved towards her, like a predator stalking his prey, and that's all she was to him, prey.  
  
Willow sat at the table as Xander just stared at her like she was a new kind of species or something. There was no band at the club that night and Buffy and Angel were dancing to some slow song on the dance floor. Then the song ended and they walked back to the table and sat down. Crawling by Linkin Park blasted over the stereo, Willow looked over at Xander and shook his arm to get his attention, which was focused on Buffy.  
  
"Dance with me!" Willow shouted to him over the music as his attention snapped back to her.  
  
Xander just nodded and they headed out on the dance floor.  
  
Deacon walked closer to the dancing brunet, he was about to say something to her when someone else caught his eye. He glanced at her at first then stared at her almost, she was so beautiful, her pale skin and her red hair like fire under the glowing lights of the club. She was dancing with someone else but Deacon didn't even realize, or care. He then walked past Cordelia, almost pushing her away as she stumbled back with a shocked look on her face. He moved closer to his new prey as she danced unassumingly with her friend.  
  
As Xander and Willow danced unaware of the danger ahead, Xander slowly stopped dancing and stared back at the table that Buffy and Angel were at. Willow then looked in the same direction and saw what Xander was so upset about, Buffy and Angel were kissing!  
  
"I'll be back..." Xander said trailing off.  
  
"Alright Terminator!" Willow said sarcastically as Xander walked away towards their table almost ignoring her.  
  
Willow watched as Xander interrupted the two, she was now just standing in the middle of the dance floor as everyone else danced around her. She felt lonely but tried to hide it with all of her might. Then something, or someone, suddenly startled her. She looked back at the man that was standing behind her, he smiled at her as she stared at him. She tried to smile back but before she could do anything he was dancing with her.  
  
Buffy and Angel sat at the table irritated as Xander sat between them smiling. Buffy looked at the table, then she looked around them and asked...  
  
"Where's Willow?" Xander just looked at her confused.  
  
He looked around and saw Angel and Buffy staring at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I... I... I left her on the dance floor." Xander said embarrassed.  
  
"You just left her out there, Xander!" Buffy yelled at him as she looked into the crowd for Willow.  
  
"Where did you last see her at Xander?" Angel asked him as he searched with Buffy.  
  
"Over there... I think." Xander pointed at a section of the club.  
  
Buffy and Angel were now standing but still in the same spot near the table as they looked for the red head.  
  
"There she is, over there!" Xander yelled over the music, Buffy looked in the direction that Xander was pointing, she then saw Willow.  
  
As she looked closer she noticed Willow was dancing with someone, Buffy then realized what the guy was that she was dancing with.  
  
"Xander! Willow's dancing with a vampire!!!" Buffy looked back at him with anger in her eyes, Xander just froze in shock. 


	3. The Predator

Author's Note:  
  
I'd like to thank all of you out there that actually read my story, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! And I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, sorry. The reason it is so late is because it is hard to find inspiration when you are up to your ears in homework! Plus I am in the process of writing another story with my spare time, it is a very complex story in which I am doing much research on.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 3 ~ The Predator  
  
*********************  
  
(Music In: The Vampire Lestat – System)  
  
(Not an actual band, but bear with me, the Jonathan Davis version is better than Chester's)  
  
As the song changed Willow and the stranger continued to dance. He held her closer as she just looked around confused. She had never been this close to any guy before besides Xander and he didn't even know how she felt about him, did he even feel that way about her? Her mind was swimming with strange thoughts that distracted her from reality. But she was then snapped back to the real world when she felt him kiss her neck slightly, she quickly shrugged away from him surprised.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, reaching his cold hand over to touch hers.  
  
"I... I can't." she whispered as she pulled her hand away.  
  
Just as he was about to walk towards her, Deacon felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a blonde girl standing behind him with an angry look on her tanned face.  
  
(Music Out)  
  
"Wanna leave her alone and step outside?" she commanded in a cocky tone.  
  
"Depends on what's gonna happen when we get out there." he said back in the same tone of voice, mockingly.  
  
"What is it with you, you're all the same, always asking for it."  
  
"Asking for what exactly?"  
  
"Step outside and I'll show you!"  
  
"Fine, let's go then."  
  
They walked outside the club, Xander and Angel watching by the door, Willow behind them still a little confused. Then Buffy pulled a wooden stake from her jacket.  
  
"So, now what?" Frost said in a bored manner.  
  
"Now, you die... again!" Buffy smarted, correcting herself.  
  
"I doubt it!" he whispered as she lunged at him with the stake.  
  
He backed away so quick she could barely see where he was. Buffy was surprised but didn't let that stop her, she threw the stake at his chest as if it were a dagger, it stuck his heart and he moaned in pain.  
  
"Ahhh! That fucking hurt!" he yelled pulling the stake out of his chest.  
  
"What, but... I... I got your heart! How can that..." Buffy said just as confused as Willow had been earlier.  
  
The others stared at the two with shock. Willow hid behind Xander as Angel stepped forward to help Buffy. Frost snapped the stake in two as if it were a twig, Buffy became even more surprised and scared as he recovered quickly from the wound that should have been fatal.  
  
"What are you?" Buffy whispered dumbfounded as she stood in the alley behind the Bronze unarmed.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Frost snapped back at her.  
  
"I'm the slayer!"  
  
"So your Buffy the Bitch! Spike told me about you."  
  
"Huh! I'm sure he did, I'll have to remember that one!" she said angry and astounded.  
  
"Now who the hell are you and what are you doing in this town?" Angel asked in a serious voice from behind him.  
  
"Deacon Frost, and I wish I knew what in the hell I was doing in this fucked up town, but the truth is I don't!"  
  
"You can't tell me you just appeared out of thin air, now come on!" Buffy said agitated.  
  
"Actually it was a lot like that, or at least what I can remember was. One minute I'm splattered on a temple wall in New York, the next I'm undead again and in California! So don't ask me!" he shouted looking around at the others, he glanced over at Willow who had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Oh god, its you!" Buffy muttered.  
  
"What?" Frost said looking back at her confused.  
  
"NO... No!" Willow screamed as she ran from the door, she quickly passed Buffy, Angel and Deacon without stopping and continued to run down the alley and around the corner.  
  
"Willow wait, its not your fault! Wait!" Xander yelled as he ran after her and disappeared around the corner of the alley.  
  
"What was that all about?" Angel asked.  
  
"Willow, she thinks... she... never mind, I'll tell you later, come on." Buffy said in a sad tone as she gestured for Angel to follow her.  
  
They then left Deacon in the alley alone without saying another word. He looked around, this night had been really strange and all it did was leave him hungry and even more confused than before. After finding some girl to feed on he made his way back to the factory. When he got there Spike was pleading with Dru to eat something instead of whining about not being able to hunt. He walked up to them with a depressed look on his pale face.  
  
"So I guess you met the slayer, and how exactly did you survive that? I'd really like to learn the secret!" Spike said referring to the wound over Frost's heart.  
  
"He's special, he can take what we can't! The father has blessed him, even as he is abandoned now! The power in him is great and can withstand anything the slayer can throw at him!" Dru said as she played with a baby in her arms that Spike must have brought her as nourishment.  
  
"So, rough and tough are we, well hopefully you can get rid of that little piece of trouble before something bad happens... to us in general!" Spike said as he looked back and forth at Dru and Deacon.  
  
"There is one thing that's bothering me. There was this girl tonight, red hair, cute, extremely innocent, I think they called her Willow."  
  
"Yeah, what about her, she's one of the slayers groupies, a little book worm!"  
  
"Well I think she had something to do with me being here, some weird shit happened tonight, and I was wondering if you could look into it for me."  
  
"I'll try, but its not going to be easy, with the slayer and all, they're a pretty tight nit bunch."  
  
"Well you could always ask her, she seems to know a lot about this." Frost said pointing to Drusilla.  
  
"Dru love, could you enlighten us for a sec?" Spike asked as Drusilla smiled evilly at the two.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
So that's the end of chapter 3, short I know, but stay with me on it, I promise I'll write more, it just might take a while, so please be patient or I'll sick Deacon on you! He does my bidding ya know!  
  
But seriously, I'm not lying I'll write more on this story, I just need to get some inspiration. I'm doing all I can too, spending many thoughtless hours watching Blade, Buffy and Queen Of The Damned (for inspirational purposes of course!).  
  
But please keep the reviews and ideas coming! And if I can find some time to get inspired without homework and chores to do I'll write my little vampiric heart out, promise! So until we meet again, I bid thee farewell!  
  
~ Yours Truly, Magdalena Iris Roth 


	4. Another Nail In The Coffin

Author's Note:  
  
Another group of thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, thank you! I am so glad you like this story, it makes me feel like I have really accomplished something.  
  
I know I have been totally unacceptable with my behavior to not update! I'm so sorry! Forgive me oh faithful children of the night!  
  
*bows down at your mercy*  
  
Well without further ado I give you the fourth chapter...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Another Nail In The Coffin  
  
*******************************  
  
As soon as Willow got home from the Bronze she ran into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out, wearing her pajamas, she jumped straight into bed, hoping that she wouldn't have any nightmares about the terrible things she had done.  
  
'Bringing a vampire back from the dead, dancing with him... wow you're really on a roll this week Willow!' she thought to herself, feeling guilty about everything that had happened that week.  
  
After blaming herself for everything, Willow finally fell to sleep, but it was not a peaceful one. The next morning when she awoke for school she could hardly think straight, her whole mind was cluttered with thoughts, thoughts that didn't even make sense to her. She decided it would be best if she didn't go to school, who knows, she might blow it up with the week she had been having!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy met Xander at the steps that morning, she desperately needed to talk to Willow about the night before.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked Xander apprehensively.  
  
"I don't know, she hasn't showed up yet."  
  
"That's weird." Buffy said, heading to class.  
  
The second period bell rang, but still no Willow.  
  
"Has Willow ever missed a day of school before?" she asked Xander in the hallway.  
  
"Not that I can remember, I mean she used to come to school even when she was sick."  
  
"Maybe we should find out what's wrong." Buffy then insisted that they go to Willow's house.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow had gotten dressed for school, but didn't go, she was sitting on her bed, her knees curled to her chest when Buffy and Xander walked into her room.  
  
"Hi, you okay?" Buffy asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, you weren't at school today, so we thought that maybe something had happened." Xander said, trying not to upset her anymore.  
  
"I'm okay." Willow whispered, staring at her bedspread, not looking up at the two.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Did you tell Giles?" Willow muttered.  
  
"Tell him what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About last night?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I called him last night, he said that there's probably a way we can..." Buffy was stopped by the expression on Willow's face, she was so depressed. "Look, it wasn't your fault Wills, I mean... how were you supposed to know what was going to happen?"  
  
Willow remained silent.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure this Frost guy is nothing, I mean Buff's dealt with much worse than just one vampire!" Xander commented, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Willow reached over and picked up a small stack of papers from her bedside table and handed them to Xander.  
  
"What's this?" he asked her, glancing at the papers.  
  
"I did a little research, turns out this Frost guy is a lot worse than we thought." Willow said bluntly.  
  
Buffy snatched the papers away from Xander, who was staring at them like they were written in Morris Code.  
  
"Whoa, he has done a lot!" Buffy muttered in shock at what she read. "Overthrowing the head of the vampire nation single handedly!"  
  
"Only the leader of the US Chapter of the Vampire Nation..." Willow corrected her, making it sound a little less vicious a crime.  
  
"We need to show this to Giles, this guy could be a little outa my league after all..." Buffy admitted, worry sounding in her voice.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Indeed... Deacon Frost was, uh... is, a very worthy opponent, seems he is ruthless and highly intelligent in his quest for world domination." Giles calmly implied, Buffy and Xander only stared at him blankly while Willow sat at the table in the middle of the library.  
  
"We know this, how can we stop him!" Xander smarted.  
  
"With a stake through the heart, what else." Giles mumbled.  
  
"No, we need something else! Giles, I staked him, and all it did was give him splinters! He's not like other vampires, he's stronger, faster... and what's worse, I don't think I can fight him on my own, I'm just not enough... and with all this power hungry talk, it's just another nail in the coffin!" Buffy said a little downhearted.  
  
Giles looked over at her amazed, it was the first real time Buffy had sounded defeated before she even tried to fight.  
  
"Its all my fault! I had to do the spell, be a big Wiccan, show you all I was ready... powerful. I'm sorry..." Willow apologized, defeat stronger in her voice than Buffy's.  
  
"No, this isn't your fault, I was the one that allowed the spell to happen, I am the only one to blame here, and I will find a way to solve this problem!" Giles dictated, trying to be strong for them, but deep down he wasn't so sure...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ahhh... the dreaded monotony of writer's block... of course it doesn't help that my new obsession is a thirty-three year old man that talks to dogs that aren't even there!!!  
  
*sigh*  
  
What have I become???  
  
*weeps pathetically, her face in her hands... peeps out her fingers to see if you are buying it*  
  
Okay, okay... I'm sorry, this chapter sucks! Nothing but useless conversation and apathy on the Scooby Gang's behalf... but I am trying, honestly I am!!! But try and have a little Faith... maybe she'll show up and help kick some ass if you're all good boys and girls, lol! Just kidding... don't kick my ass, okay?  
  
As always, your loyal and faithful groupie...  
  
~ Magdalena Iris Roth  
  
P.S. Forget I mentioned anything bad about Matt, some of his fans in the Thir13en Ghosts section will really hold it against me... and you don't want them after me, those girls are crazy! I should know... I'm one of them... 


	5. Weak And Powerless

Author's Note:  
  
Oh My God! It's a miracle... I'm actually updating!!!  
  
LOL!  
  
Now, I am extremely grateful for all of your suggestions, I am so happy that you all are this interested in my story, thank you! Please continue to send all of you thoughts and ideas to me through reviews or email me at Magdalena_Iris_Roth@yahoo.com, your ideas are very important to me and the outcome for my fanfic. I have read everyone's ideas and have come up with a storyline that I believe will fit everyone's requests and expectations perfectly.  
  
Just to let you know, I have revised the past four chapters of this story to make them more easily readable and neatly written, so please feel free to go back and reread them to catch back up with where we last left off.  
  
I also want to mention that I recently received the first two seasons of Buffy on DVD for Christmas, so now I will be able to get on with the story (I know, it's a about time!) and I'm working on saving up some money to buy the third by Spring, so please continue to be patient with me and I assure you I will write my heart out every chance I get!  
  
Thank you all so much for your encouragement and ideas, it really means a lot to me... and I hope everyone enjoys the chapters to come!  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Jenna (Magdalena Iris Roth)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Weak And Powerless  
  
***************************  
  
Drusilla explained everything she had perceived through her visions, in metaphors and insane rambling that is, but the bottom line was still apparent... Willow had brought Deacon back from the afterlife and to Sunnydale by accident.  
  
"The little witch is strong..." she told the two male vampires at her bedside.  
  
"Well she has to have a weakness of some kind, can you see what it is Dru?" Spike asked skeptically while Deacon listened closely.  
  
"Her weakness is her innocence..." Drusilla muttered plainly as she slowly wrapped a red ribbon of satin around the eyes of her favorite doll. "Like Ms. Edith, she can't see..."  
  
"Can't see what?" Deacon asked with confusion.  
  
"She can't see what lurks in the darkness... in the shadows... not until it's too late..."  
  
"Then what?" Spike wondered.  
  
"We'll get a surprise!" the brunette vampire answered with a clever smile, she was now laughing slightly to herself, Spike and Deacon only looked at each other confused.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(This part kinda takes place during the first of the two part Buffy episode of "What's My Line?"... just so ya all don't get too confused on what the hell's going on with the storyline... okay?)  
  
Over the next few weeks Buffy and the gang were occupied with troubles of their own... giant snake gods in frat house basements, freaky Halloween costumes that turned out to be more than they had paid for, but the most troubling things Buffy had to deal with were the secrets and lies, from her friends, her family, even Giles had a few in his past which unfortunately showed themselves in the form of a body snatching demon who had come to collect on past dues.  
  
The whole month had been more than any of them had expected or wanted, and it seemed things were about to get worse... for the Career Fair had come to Sunnydale High!  
  
As Buffy was unpleasantly looking forward to an exciting career in law enforcement Giles informed her that Spike and Drusilla were up to no good with the book that had previously been stolen from the library and the cross that had been lifted from the tomb of DuLac, something was definitely about to happen... and to make matters worse the Order of Taraka had now joined the party.  
  
Willow crept down the crowded school hallway as everyone around her attended their seminars on their future career choices. She then sighed to herself as she remember the conversation that Xander and her had had earlier that day when he was checking their assigned careers on the school's bulletin board.  
  
"You didn't check to see what seminar I was assigned to, did you?" she asked Xander eagerly as they stood on the lawn outside the school.  
  
"I did... and you weren't..." he answered unsurely.  
  
"I wasn't what?"  
  
"On any of the lists..." he clarified.  
  
"But I handed in my test, I used a #2 pencil!" she insisted  
  
"Then you must have passed..."  
  
"It's not the kind of test you pass or fail!" she answered.  
  
"Your name wasn't up there, Will." Xander concluded.  
  
The red head then shook the memory out of her head as she strolled down the hallway.  
  
"I guess I failed something as simple as this too..." she muttered to herself, suddenly she noticed someone approaching her.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg?" one of the two men in black suits asked her firmly, she turned towards him almost immediately. "Come with us please." He then insisted.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Let's walk..." the man answered, taking her arm as he and the other man ushered her down the hall towards a curtained room.  
  
The two men pulled back the black velvet curtains that had been hung above the doorway, Willow looked around the room in awe as the sound of classical music played quietly in the background.  
  
"Try the canapé, its excellent." The man suggested as a waiter approached her with a silver tray full of hors d'oevres.  
  
"What is all this?" she asked after gesturing to the waiter that she was fine.  
  
"You've been selected to meet with Mr. McCarthy, head recruiter for the world's leading software concern. The jet was delayed at SeaTech, but he should be here any minute, please make yourself comfortable..." the man explained.  
  
"But I didn't even get my test back." Willow alerted them.  
  
"The test was irrelevant. We've been tracking you for some time now."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" she asked weakly.  
  
"I would think so, we're extremely selective, in fact only one other Sunnydale student met our criteria." The man finished, he then turned and exited the room, the second suited man followed him through the curtain as he left.  
  
Willow curiously turned around, she then noticed the boy setting on the couch behind where she was standing, he was obviously the other student the man had been talking about. She coyly walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, keeping her distance of course, the boy stopped studying the silver tray in his hands long enough to glance over at her, once he did he gave her an intriguing second glance. The boy then lifted the tray in her direction politely.  
  
"Canapé?" he asked her nonchalantly, Willow only smiled at him shyly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(The next part takes place after the second part of "What's My Line?". I'm kinda gonna change some of the storyline to it so it fits in better with my story... okay? So just so everyone knows where we're at, this is right after Buffy spoils Spike's plan to kill Angel while using his blood to bring Drusilla back to full health... ya know where the pipe-organ falls on 'em at the end of the fight scene... anyway just read it and I'm sure you'll get what's going on...)  
  
Drusilla carried the unconscious body of the blonde vampire into the bedroom, laying him down onto the canopy bed as carefully as possible. As she began to clean the soot from his face with one of the bed's sheets someone else entered the room.  
  
"So, I guess the whole ritual thing didn't work out the way you planned it!" Deacon commented dryly as he made his way towards the now healed and regenerated Drusilla.  
  
"The moon has fallen, yet I stand... and so shall he..." she muttered inanimately as she bent over Spike's motionless body, clearly ignoring Deacon's criticism.  
  
She reached across him and removed the knife from the table beside the bed, she then commenced to slice her wrist open with the blade. Drusilla lifted her wrist above Spike's mouth, as the blood poured past his parted lips and down his throat he slowly began to stir beneath her, his hands clasped around her arm, drawing her closer to him as he fed from her insatiably.  
  
She let out a slight moan of pain, or perhaps pleasure, as he sank his fangs into her pale flesh. After a long moment she pulled her arm away from him, leaving Spike twitching on the bed, groaning for more.  
  
She took a slight step back as he slowly tossed and turned in front of her, Deacon only stared at him while standing stoic by the bed. Spike then collapsed all together from sheer exhaustion, suddenly the burns on the side of his face began to visibly heal themselves at a rapid rate.  
  
"I think we should let him rest..." Deacon then uttered, a little confused by what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Oh lovely!" Drusilla began to quietly screech, hopping up and down slightly as she gently clapped her hands together with joy.  
  
Deacon then walked away from where she was standing, calmly strolling into the largest room in the factory where the dining room-like table and chairs were set up, Dru closely followed, skipping along behind him the way a spacey school girl would.  
  
He sat down at the table, he then grabbed one of the many nearby books, he opened it and began thumbing through it.  
  
"This is going to be so splendid..." Drusilla muttered evilly as she giggled to herself.  
  
"What is?" Deacon asked curiously, not taking his eyes away from the open pages before him.  
  
"Why the party, its going to be wonderful!" she exclaimed, now spinning around in circles next to where he sat.  
  
"Oh, yeah... that. I heard you two talking about that earlier, so when is it anyway?"  
  
"As soon as my Spikey is healed, then we will celebrate for all three of us!" she suddenly began to feel dizzy and abruptly stopped spinning. "We're going to be like a family... like we once were before... before..." she then trailed off. "We will be strong again..." she then slowly moved towards the table, a look of menace glinting in her dark eyes as she spoke. "And she will be left powerless against us once and for all!"  
  
Drusilla was now directly behind him, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued to sit still. Deacon slightly leaned his head back so he could look her in the eye, she then thrust her blood red lips against his. Once their kiss broke she smiled at him wickedly, her eyes locked to his, she then glanced down at the book that was outstretched on the table.  
  
"What ever are you looking for?" she wondered, now looking back at him dreamily.  
  
"I thought I could find something on regeneration to help him..." Deacon muttered, making a small gesture towards the room where Spike lay.  
  
"Oh..." Dru whispered in response, suddenly she heard a moan coming from the bedroom.  
  
Drusilla leaned up, slipping her arms away from Deacon as she slowly traipsed towards the sound of her lover in the next room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Deacon asked as he glanced her way.  
  
"I'm going to go feed the monkey while you dig in search of China..." she stated in a faded tone as she danced away from him to music only she could hear.  
  
"Ya know you need serious fucking mental help sweetheart!" Deacon then muttered under his breath as she exited the room. 


	6. The Surprises To Come

Author's Note:  
  
Well here's the next chapter... I still can't believe it's been almost a year since I first started this story and I'm only on chapter six... weird!  
  
And since Cordelia died on Angel a couple weeks ago I'm thinking of putting her in one of the next chapters coming up soon, sorta outa memory...  
  
This chapter kinda sucks... just a bunch of old stuff mixed with some new that I added, sorry... I promise the next chapters will be a bit more exciting, I'm trying to make this go as fast as I can so we can get to the really good stuff... it shouldn't be long now and Willow will get to meet Frost again, that should be really interesting shouldn't it?  
  
Anyway please review and tell me what ya think of the story so far... thanks!  
  
~ Jenna (Magdalena Iris Roth)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Willow slowly shook the small can over the large tank as it rumbled quietly on the table next to her bed. Her thoughts wandered with each slight toss of her wrist as the brightly colored fish swirled tranquilly in their own little world.  
  
They were the only pets she was allowed... not because she wasn't responsible enough, everyone knew she was mature enough to take care of another living, breathing creature, it was simply the matter of her mother not wanting to have to pay the cleaning bill that a furry little one would most likely cost the Rosenbergs.  
  
Her thoughts suddenly strayed from the tropical fish and turned towards a more pleasing subject, one which put a smile on her pale lips... Oz. He was so wonderful, how he talked, played the guitar, even his hair, although it was subject to change almost every time she saw him. And the way he treated her, like she was the most precious thing on the planet...  
  
She sat down the can of food and hopped into bed, pulling the warm covers over her small form as she laid her head on the pillow, still thinking of Oz. Willow shut her eyes and let out a small sigh before her mind finally drifted to sleep, unaware of the danger lurking ahead, even on a day like tomorrow... which was Buffy's seventeenth birthday.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 6 ~ The Surprises To Come  
  
******************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car, watching the trees fly by her window as she though to herself, wondering what things would have been like if she had been raised the way Kendra had, never having any friends, never knowing her own parents, giving everything to her so-called destiny as a slayer... she sighed sadly at the thought.  
  
"Is everything all right honey?" Joyce asked from behind the steering wheel.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine mom..." Buffy distantly assured her.  
  
"Well, I hope you have fun at school today..." her mother replied once they pulled up to the school, Buffy only nodded.  
  
Joyce sighed deeply, wondering if she would ever know what it was that troubled her daughter so much, she then smiled her worries away.  
  
"Happy Birthday Buffy." She then told the blonde who now stood on the curb by her car.  
  
Buffy only looked over at her mother sadly, the phrase bringing back the cryptic dream she had had once again only hours before.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jenny entered the empty classroom, setting down her folder and cup of coffee as she neared her desk.  
  
"Jenny Calendar!" a dark male voice declared from behind her, she quickly turned to face the tall man lurking now in front of her.  
  
"You startled me." She responded, sending him an unenthusiastic glance.  
  
"You look well..." he then commented once he looked her over thoroughly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine..." she began, walking around to her desk as the man took a few steps forward. "I know I haven't written much lately, I've been busy..."  
  
"I cannot imagine what is so important to make you ignore your responsibility to your people!"  
  
"I've been working and..." she tried to explain.  
  
"The elder woman has been getting signs, something is different!" he alerted her from under his dark hat.  
  
"Nothing has changed, the curse still holds!" Jenny smarted back confidently.  
  
"The elder woman is never wrong! She says his pain is lessening, she can feel it!"  
  
"There is..." she suddenly trailed off.  
  
"There is what!?!" he questioned impatiently.  
  
"A girl." She finished sadly, the man sighed with annoyance.  
  
"What! How could you let this happen?"  
  
"I promise you, Angel still suffers! And he makes amends for his evil, he even saved my life!" she told him.  
  
"So you just forget that he destroyed the most beloved daughter of your tribe! That he killed every man woman and child that touched her life?" he angrily asked, Jenny only rolled her eyes to his complaining. "Vengeance demands that his pain be eternal, as ours' is! If this, this girl gives him one minute of happiness it is one minute too much!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay I thought..." Jenny sighed.  
  
"You thought what, you thought that you were Jenny Calendar now?" he shouted back in dispute. "You are still Janna of the Kalderash people, a gypsy!"  
  
"I know, uncle." Jenny replied sternly. "I know!"  
  
"Then prove it! Your time for watching has past, the girl and him, it ends now! Do what you must to take her from him!"  
  
"I will see to it." She answered unwilling, her face showing no sign of her true feelings against his demands.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So... let me get this straight... you're gonna put Humpty Dumpty back together and destroy the world?" a very confused Deacon Frost asked the now almost completely healed blonde vampire who sat to his right.  
  
"Exactly, but first we're gonna party!" Spike clarified, lifting his beer bottle slightly to insinuate his words.  
  
"I see... sounds great... there's just one little problem..." Frost added to the conversation, his face remaining a perfect mask of calm as he spoke.  
  
"And what in the bloody hell would that be?" Spike demanded to know.  
  
"Oh about five foot four, blonde... answers to the name of royal bitch!" he then responded, never letting his annoyance to the vampire's incompetence alter his cool and overly confident attitude.  
  
"You mean the slayer?" Spike asked a bit shocked that Frost would think she could disrupt his vision. "By the time the Judge is up and running that little git won't be able swat a fly!" he then smarted back surely.  
  
"And why exactly is that?" Deacon then wondered.  
  
"Because she'll be able to fit into an ashtray, that's why!" Spike then spat with a bit of a laugh once he thought of what Buffy would look like as ashes.  
  
"Dearest..." they then heard a faded voice call, both vampires curiously turned in the direction of the brunette who now entered the room. "The flowers aren't ready for the party!" Drusilla fussed innocently, giving Spike her cutest pout as she traipsed over to where he sat.  
  
"Don't worry poodle, I'll make sure everything is perfect before the party." Spike assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he spoke.  
  
Drusilla's eyes then locked on one of the many oblong boxes that rested on the nearby table, no doubt one of Dalton's supposed party favors. She slowly made her way towards them, leaving Spike's arm to drop idly at his side.  
  
"Can I open one?" she asked sweetly, the way a small child would before her birthday party. "Can I?" she then glanced back at Spike, sending him a mischievous smile. "Can I?" she was now bouncing up and down with anticipation.  
  
"Just a peek love..." he answered smoothly, standing up from his seat. "They're for the party." He added, walking towards her slowly.  
  
She gleefully lifted the wooden lid, gasping slightly as her eyes widened once she could look inside.  
  
"Do you like it baby?" Spike asked lustfully as he came up behind her.  
  
"It reeks of death..." she uttered hungrily while he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, she then turned around in his arms to face him. "This will be the best party ever..." she cooed as she placed her hands behind his neck indulgently.  
  
"Why's that?" he questioned wickedly, brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"Because..." she then turned around teasingly, she was now facing the open box again, she stared down at it sinisterly. "It will be the last!" she then forcefully slammed the lid shut. 


	7. Innocent Passion

Author's Note:  
  
Yay! I've finally gotten the chapters to even out now without the usage of a full page A/N! I'm so glad... that was really starting to bug me!  
  
I'm thinking of showing a little bit of Dru/Spike action, what ya think? Should I? I really want to... but I won't if you guys don't think it would be appropriate... I just really love those two together... they're my fav couple on Buffy... next to Oz and Willow that is... how come all the good couples break up???  
  
Anywho let me know what cha think...  
  
P.S. Everyone please go back and read chapter 6, it's a real chapter now, no longer an A/N... sorry to state the obvious its just there are some people that don't think to go back and look... I should know, I one of the, LOL!  
  
~ Jenna  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 7: Innocent Passion  
  
************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy and Angel entered the room, dripping wet from the rain that was now coming down hard outside. He flipped on the light as she shut the door, they had just returned from the factory where they had been witness to Spike's little vision, well actually it was a rather large blue demon that went by the name of the Judge. The two figured there was nothing they could do to stop him on their own, once morning came they would return to Giles for further instruction, he would no doubt know what to do... as he always did.  
  
Angel took off his coat, he then turned towards Buffy, who was trying her best to keep her teeth from chattering so loud that the rafters would shake.  
  
"You're shaking like a leaf!" he commented while rubbing his hands against her arms, trying to cause friction.  
  
"I'm cold." She answered simply, staring up at him gratefully.  
  
"Let me get you something..." he offered, she nodded and he moved away from her to retrieve some dry clothes. "Put these on, get under the covers just to warm up..." he then suggested once handing her the dry garments.  
  
She took them willing and made her way towards his bed, she sat down on it and placed the clothing next to her on the red sheet. She looked up at him curiously as he came towards her, he then realized what her glance meant and he bashfully turned around in the opposite direction.  
  
"Sorry..." he muttered, Buffy then began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
She slid it off of her shoulders, wheezing in pain once the heavy wet cloth came in contact with the cut on her left shoulder blade.  
  
"What?" Angel questioned her whimper with concern.  
  
"Oh, um... Its okay, I just have a cut or something..." she explained, taking her shirt fully off, she was now wearing her tank top.  
  
"Can I... Let me see." He insisted.  
  
"Okay..." she agreed a bit hesitant, trying to cover herself by draping her shirt over her chest.  
  
He turned around and approached her slowly, sitting down behind her on the bed so he could examine her wound.  
  
"It's already closed... you're fine." He whispered gently, moving the strap of her top off of her shoulder, away from the cut.  
  
She leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"You almost went away today..." she murmured as what looked like tears ran down her cheeks, or was it merely the rainwater, he wasn't sure.  
  
"We both did." He answered in the same hushed tone.  
  
"Angel... I feel like I lost you..." she wept softly, her face pressed to his. "You're right though... we cant be sure of anything..."  
  
"Shh..." he tried to quiet her tears. "I..." he began yet couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud.  
  
She noticed his apprehension and turned around in his arms, now facing him she stared into his eyes.  
  
"You what?" she pursued his sentence, deeply gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I love you..." her eyes widened at the sound of his words. "I try not to but I can't stop." He then confessed.  
  
"Me too..." she disclosed. "I can't either."  
  
Their lips met as they passionately embraced one another.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't-" he began, breaking their kiss.  
  
"Don't..." she interrupted. "Just kiss me."  
  
He did as she said and they fell back onto the bed in each other's arms.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Buffy!" he cried out into the wet darkness, but she never heard his plea.  
  
Angel cringed at the feeling of his insides being pulled apart slowly, the agony overtaking him as he tried his best to curl up into a ball and disappear from the bitter pain he felt deep within his very soul, the evil he had bottled up inside finally ripping its way through.  
  
"Buffy!" he cried again, this time much weaker than before as he collapsed fully onto the damp pavement behind the club.  
  
"Hey... are okay?" the woman asked with worry as she made her way towards the fallen man. "You want me to call 911?"  
  
Suddenly he stood tall and unfazed.  
  
"No, the pain is gone." He stated comfortably.  
  
"You sure?" she questioned, bringing her cigarette to her lips.  
  
"Yeah..." he answered, a growl then escaped his mouth as he quickly whirled around and sank his teeth into her jugular, she fell to the ground as he exhaled her cigarette smoke in one cool breath of pleasure. "I feel just fine."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Drusilla lay strewn on the long table, her head throbbing from the vision she had just received as Spike paced nervously back and forth beside her.  
  
"Are we feeling better then?" he asked her, leaning his head on his hands as he bent down to watch her awaken finally.  
  
"I'm naming all the stars..." she purred as she stared upward in a daze.  
  
"You can't see the stars luv, that's the ceiling... also its day." He told her, she only smiled at his words.  
  
"I can see them, but I've named them all the same name and there's terrible confusion..." she rolled over slightly to look him in the eye, her face dawning a shroud of innocence as she glanced over at him.  
  
"Did you see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?" he asked impatiently, suddenly they heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Well... he move's to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream, its tough slaying but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle!" Angel mocked cockily as he made his way towards the couple boldly.  
  
"You don't give up do you?" Spike questioned as Drusilla sat upward on the table.  
  
"As long as there's injustice in the world... as long as scum like you is out walking the streets, I'll be around... look over your shoulder, I'll be there!" he pontificated to them gallantly.  
  
"Yeah..." Spike muttered dully, obviously not amused by Angel's little speech. "Angel, um... look over you're shoulder."  
  
Angel did as he said to she the seven foot tall blue demon standing behind him, the Judge reached out and placed his hand in the middle of the vampire's chest.  
  
"Hurts doesn't it?" Spike asked smartly.  
  
"Well ya know, it kinda itches a little!" Angel spat back sardonically, he had not burst into flames as they had hoped.  
  
"Don't just stand there, burn him!" Spike demanded.  
  
"Gee, maybe he's broken!" Angel joked back.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" the blonde vampire shrieked with confusion.  
  
"This one cannot be burned..." the Judge alerted them. "He's clean..."  
  
"Clean, you mean he's..." Spike began to say in shock.  
  
"There's no humanity in him." The Judge then walked away from them in disappointment.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Angel exclaimed smugly.  
  
"So what, he's evil now?" another voice said from behind the now soulless vampire, everyone looked to see Frost enter the room.  
  
Angel turned to see the vampire enter, Deacon only looked him over unimpressed as usual.  
  
"My Angel has come home..." Dru told him joyfully as she walked over to him grinning.  
  
"That's right baby... Angelus is back!" Angel stated with a sick smile as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him.  
  
"This is so great!" Spike proclaimed as he walked over to the small group. "Now we can finally beat that little twit, it's five against one, which are the kinda odds I like to play!"  
  
"Psst... we're gonna destroy the world, wanna come?" Dru whispered in Angel's ear playfully.  
  
"Yeah destroy the world, great, I'm kinda more interested in the Slayer..." he answered.  
  
"Well she's in the world so that should work out!" Spike responded, Frost only stood in the same spot watching the display as if it were a Three Stooges movie.  
  
"Give me tonight, and I guarantee you by the time you go public she won't be anything resembling a threat!" Angel promised with another evil smile.  
  
"You really got a yen to hurt this girl, haven't you?" Spike laughed slightly.  
  
"She made me feel like a human being... that's not the kinda thing you just forgive!" he answered cruelly.  
  
Drusilla giggled happily.  
  
"We're a family again!" she cried, dancing over to where Deacon stood, she draped her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his as she stared into his ice blue eyes.  
  
"That's right sweetheart... one big happy fuckin' family!" Frost replied finally, she grinned at him before turning her head towards the other two vampires and flashing them the same wicked smile.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Her world had crumbled, she felt the darkness creeping over her as she thought back on what she had witnessed earlier... how could this be? After everything they had been through together... how could he do this to her? She loved him so much and he didn't even care how she felt, how what he had done had made her feel so worthless and unwanted!  
  
Willow wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to stop her tears from falling even more then they already had... she didn't want him to see her cry, she couldn't give him the satisfaction! He had broken her heart, she wouldn't allow him to take her pride... what little she had left anyway!  
  
She heard him calling after her as she traipsed down the lonely hallway, she slowly turned to face him, drawing every bit of courage she had left to confront him once and for all.  
  
"Will!" Xander called as he ran up to her eagerly.  
  
"Hey..." she answered dully, suppressing her rage the best she could as she stared up at him.  
  
"Where'd you go?" he asked her.  
  
"Home."  
  
"I'm glad you came back, we can't do this without you..." he then said thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's get this straight..." she began. "I don't understand it, I don't wanna understand it! You have gross emotional problems, and things are not okay between us!" she concluded, he only stared downward in shame. "But what's happening right now is more important then that." He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay." He answered sadly, thinking it best not to upset her even more than he already had.  
  
"What about the Judge, where do we stand?" she asked after an awkward moment of silence between them.  
  
"On a pile of really boring old books that say exactly the same thing!" he responded.  
  
"Let me guess, no weapon forged..."  
  
"It took an army..." he added.  
  
"Yeah, where's an army when you need one?" she scoffed drearily, Xander perked up suddenly at her words. "What?" she questioned the eager expression now plastered on his face.  
  
"Whoa... whoa... I think I'm havin' a thought..." he said as if it were a miraculous thing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah that's a though... now I'm having a plan!" his enthusiastic expression quickly turned to one of sheer terror as the lights suddenly went out all around them. "Now I'm having a wiggins!"  
  
"What's going on?" she asked with worry.  
  
"Let's get to the library..." he suggested, they both turned to walk down the hallway.  
  
"Willow, Xander!" Angel called to them suddenly as he stood at the other end of the darkened hallway.  
  
"Angel!" Xander acknowledged with shock.  
  
"Thank god you're okay, did you see Buffy?" Willow asked with worry.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with the lights?" he questioned in a lost tone.  
  
"I don't know, listen I think I have an idea..." Xander began.  
  
"Forget about that now, I have something to show you"  
  
"Show us?" Will innocently wondered.  
  
"Yeah, Xander go get the others..."  
  
"Okay." Xander willingly agreed, running off down the hallway, through the double doors to get the others from the library.  
  
"And Willow... come here..." Angel then said to the tiny red head who stood opposite him.  
  
She curiously moved towards him, taking small steps as she closed the gap between them.  
  
"What is it Angel?" she asked naively, it was very obvious that she would easily trust him with her life.  
  
"Its amazing..." he responded distantly, his intent set on her while she struggled to get a better look at him as the shadows cloaked his form.  
  
As he ran towards the library, suddenly Xander had a strange feeling in his gut, he turned back in the direction he had just left... something wasn't right. 


	8. Sorry Again

Okay since chapters which are only a/n are not allowed, I beg you all not to report me... I highly doubt reporting and getting the likes of me booted will help... and since this site is my life... I kindly ask you just read this and do not follow this site's ridiculous rules for once.

I will write on this story, I swear! I just have a bad case of writer's block that's all! So don't worry, it has to happen eventually!

And as for all you wanting Blade to arrive... I calmly urge you to be patient, he will be in the story (as well as some more Blade-based characters) you just have to wait for that part of my story to play out.. this story will prove to be both a Buffy **AND** Blade one, you'll see!

Once again please be patient, I'm **VERY** sorry for this wait, I'm trying my best to be inspired, and all of your reviews do help considerably, please keep them coming!

Thank you very much, I love you all!

_Magdalena Roth_


End file.
